The Saving Of Kangoku
by Vendeta117
Summary: What if horrible events that happened in Kangoku Senkan where changed by one man.


**Hey guys and gals, I know I've been away for a while and I can explain.**

 **My last few courses were really tough and I needed to subvert all my attention to my studies and life, but then I had an injury and it put me back for an extra two months. My life hasn't been easy with the whole 'all work and no play makes me a dull boy' thing happening and it really was that. I've had no weekends and I could only have two hours of free time and that went to studying and after that work.**

 **Now I feel GREAT! Why? Well rest and sleep do wonders, but the real reason is because I GRADUATED! WOOT WOOT!**

 **Any way I just wanted to tell you guys what's been going on. Now with this story...I have to be honest with you guys, I watch hentai, and I prefer it to real porn. Why? I don't feel guilty about watching a drawing doing the doo, but I feel wrong watching real people.**

 **What does this have to do with this story? Well even though the women aren't real I still feel for them...if that makes any sense, and I want to make a little short story series about my man Ichigo saving these women and characters. I know weird, but I've wanted to do this for some time and the one hentai series I want to start on first, is the one that started the idea.**

 **Kangoku Senkan**

 **I'm not ashamed to have watched and enjoyed this Hentai but I still had this 'want' to help them.**

 **So without further adieu.**

 **Ichigo saves hentai women.**

 **Rated M**

 **I Own Nothing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lieri Bishop and Naomi Evans have just boarded the Battleship Jasant that holds many of earths worst criminals. These two experienced Solars have been given the task to aid the captain with this battleship and it's safe journey to earth.

We find Naomi in the mess hall being served, but also being crowded by six of the crew members, one asking. "Why the long face...little lady?"

(Scene Change)

We now jump over to Lieri and the captain gliding through the hallway with no gravity. "We're glad to have you aboard." The captain said with pleasantry. "I promise this trip will be very comfortable for both you and Ms. Evans."

Lieri looked at him from behind and with a bit of amusement says. "Enough of the pleasantries Captain."

The captain keeps gliding while also asking. "What are you saying commander?"

"You're Donny Bohgan of the Neo Terras." she states in a nonchalant manor.

"You're joking!" He says as he turns around and looks at the beautiful woman.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asks with such finality. "You can't fool me. If you bring us to earth unharmed, I'll see that your criminal record if wiped clean." She finishes with a smirk.

"There must be a misunderstanding. I'm reporting the Neo terras crimes to the Universal Federation. That's why I'm going to earth." He tries to clarify with a very good performance of innocents.

"I don't care about a little worm like you. You can cooperate or you can die prematurely. It's a simple choice." She finishes while gliding past him with an ever present smirk.

" _Captain!"_ Donnys com went off with urgency. " _It's Major Evans! Send backup to the cafeteria!"_

(Scene Change)

With Naomi. She lands a solid hit on a mans nose with her right fist, while more men surround her and one of them calls her a Crazy Bitch.

(Meanwhile)

What Lieri and Donny didn't notice about the hallway they were in, was that it was holding the most dangerous inmate on the ship, and he just so happened to hear everything.

(Back with Naomi)

Donny rushed into the Mess hall and was greeted by one of his men. "I'm sorry. She just started taking out the crew."

"What? Unacceptable!" Donny voiced while looking to the Commander as she just arrived.

One of the men behind Naomi tried to land a monstrous punch on her, but she quickly dodged and countered with a punch to the gut and a kick to the face. "Pathetic. This ship is a flying can of wimps." Naomi states out loud with disgust.

"Halt! Don't you move!" Multiple crew members pulled out some firearms and pointed them at Naomi.

(BANG BANG)

Two shots were fired and hit one man in the leg and another in the shoulder. The shooter was Lieri, Donny shouted with shock the word "commander" but she didn't acknowledge him. "That's enough. Naomi...always the hothead." Lieri says to her Major as she walks over and hugs her while whispering the sentence.

Naomi looks forward with no show of emotion but is cooled down by Lieris advance. "F-Forgive me." Naomi stuttered out.

The Captain walked towards them sounding thankful nothing escalated further, but was shut down by Lieri pointing her gun at him. "Give up the act, this charade is over."

"W-What do you mean?" Donny voiced out.

"Naomi, what should we say happened here?" Lieri asked.

"I was attacked by four men and was forced to fire on them in self-defense." Naomi responded.

"And then."

"In the confusion the captain was shot." Naomi continued.

"To death. By you." Lieri finished.

"I-Is this how it ends? Before I could even get my revenge!" Donny said in a lost breath unheard by anyone.

(Click)

Lieri puller the trigger but nothing happened. "Next time will be different Captain Bohgan." She walks away with the threat lingering.

Once Lieri and Naomi were gone the crew were silently panicking., but Donnys face turned into it's sinister self and his voice deep and dark. "I've got this! I'm always in control."

Several hours pass and it's the night cycle for the ship, signaling for the crew to rest up. Which is the opposite of what the crew is doing as they sneak into Lieri and Noamis room and are ready to trap them, until the covers are pulled off to reveal two mannequins. The bed then moves underneath and a robot turret rolls out and blasts two of the three men.

"A gun turtle?" Donny questions out loud with a bit of sweat rolling down his face.

"A very foolish move captain, and quite expected." Lieri states out loud while standing behind Naomi in the shadows.

Donny then smirks. "I live to defy expectations!"

"Drop the gun!" Naomi orders.

"This gun? All right!" He says with glee in his voice and on his face.

Lieri shouts wait but it's to late. The door slams shut and gas explodes behind Donny

"Bastard! What is this!?" Naomi shouts while all three start coughing and getting weak.

"Hypno gas." Donny states as he is the only conscious one. "I win." He states before passing out himself.

Outside the room are multiple men, it took fifteen minutes for the room to be vented, and now they walk in with disgusting smiles plastered on their faces. They go to grab the women-

"AHH" A scream is heard outside in the hall. "W-Wait! I thought you were-BLAH" The sound of someone puking out their innards was heard next. This frightened the men in the room.

(RAHH) A man came rushing into the room with a pistol and fired, hitting the six men with multiple bullets, but not before he slammed his fist into a couple of heads, indenting them and causing blood and mucus to come out of their eyes and nose.

Panting heavily, the figure grabs the dead men and threw them into the hallway. He then locked the door and put both Naomi and Lieri into their beds while using the handcuffs they had to bind Donny. He then looked to the device that operated the two turtle guns and smirked.

 **Two Days Later**

The sound of a beeping medical machine could be heard by Lieri as she began to awake.

"mm-N-Naomi?" Lieri questioned as she started opening her eyes, only to be hit with light. "Ah-NAOMI?!" She called out again this time with more worry.

"Lieri." Naomis voice responded but with caution.

"Naomi what's going on?" Lieri asked while squinting her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

"We're not alone." Naomis voice echoed with fear and this made Lieri rub her eyes fast and look at her surroundings. There sitting in the open is a shirtless man, just staring at the floor. Lieri is immediately on edge and sees both she and Naomi are cuffed to the beds...but there's also a gun next to her and Naomi already has hers and is pointing it at the man.

Lieri grabs hers as well and points it at him, now she begins to examine him. She can tell even in a sitting position that he's tall, his hair is a striking orange color, his physique is built and shredded, but the thing that captures her attention the most are the tattoos all over his body.

"He hasn't said anything since I woke up." Naomi stated and was about to say something else, but was interrupted.

"I was waiting for you both to wake before I spoke...I hate saying things more than twice." The man stated while looking up at them, what they see are brown eyes with strength and loneliness at the same time, but the other thing they notice is the tattoo that's near his left eye, a knife dripping with black blood. "You've been out for two days."

He states again before getting up, they ready for anything until they notice that his hands are cuffed together and a chain is connecting them to the cuffs at his feet. He raises his hands a little in a placating manor and walks towards them. "I've had plenty of chances to do a lot of things, and I could've left you to those men, so lower the weapons 'I' gave you and I'll uncuff you." He explains without stopping.

They aren't stunned but are willing and cautious to oblige, he doesn't wait for them and uses the keys and uncuffs them both then throws Lieri the keys. "Your clothes are in the restroom behind you, I'll be outside this door, don't take long...I need to show you something." He leaves without waiting for a response.

The two women get up and realize they aren't that dirty and wonder if he touched them in order to keep them clean, the thought disgusted Naomi, but Lieri calmed her. "Cool it, we need to think right now, because I remember what happened before we lost conscious, and we were in a horrible situation and we need the full story." Lieri spoke in Naomis ear as she hugged her.

Naomi nodded and with a blink they were ready. The door slid open and they see the man sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and eyes closed. "Let's go." He spoke and stood with ease.

 **A Little Later**

The man had led them to an elevator and took them down to a floor, neither took their aim off him and always stayed out of arms reach. He led them to a room that was filled with screams and a smell that made them heave a little, but the site that greeted them was horrifying. Donny and another man were in chairs with wires and mechanical devices hooked up to them, their body's convulsing and wetting and shitting themselves as they took on the faces of what seemed to be pleasure.

"The story goes...this man was a scientist and was going to do this to you two, and Donny was going to erase your memories and turn you into his personal slaves. I couldn't allow that, so I broke out and kept these two alive...while killing the rest and sending their body's into space." He explained the short version while turning to face them, this time with sadness.

Lieri and Naomi were shocked this time and looked at this man with confusion and gratefulness. Lieri broke out of it first. "Why?" A simple question.

Ichigo looked down and his hands twitched. "Why?" This time it was Naomi. He looked her in the eyes and pain flashed in his. He then turned to his right and put his left hand on a dial, he then turned it all the way up and broke it.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

The men in the seats screamed louder, before their heads exploded. Blood casting a red tint to the white lights Ichigo then turned to the two frightened women, the left side of his body covered in bones, brains, and blood.

"Because I didn't want to see it happen to you." He said while looking at them both.

(Two days later)

Ichigo was in his cell, he wanted peace and to be alone. Lieri had offered him to at least stay in a more comfortable room, but he declined. Lieri then looked up his record and found it odd. Apparently he was once a high school student with some of the best grades, and in one night that all changed. He was arrested for the manslaughter of four home invaders, the file states he was passing by the house and heard a scream followed by a sound of shattering glass...apparently the four men were targeting an eleven year old girl because they hated the girls father, and were trying to defile and ruin her chances of continuing the family tree.

The report states that when the cops arrived, they found Ichigo with his body covered in blood and a crazed look on his face, tears flowing down as he held a beaten and bloody girl, and he muttered one thing that sealed his fate. " _I tried._.. _but I couldn't help...I tried to fight!"_

Due to the crime scene and evidence it was declared that he used excessive force and in his rage he potentially harmed the girl as well. He was given thirty years in the most horrible prison in the country.

His family especially his mother were vocal to the point threatening, but in the end it did nothing. His family was given one last moment with him and that was it. The saddest thing was the little girl couldn't even defend him since she was in a coma at the time, but she woke up six months later and was informed of what happened and that one man was responsible for saving her life and future. After she was released from the hospital, she contacted the family and made bonds with them, she also fought and is still fighting after ten years.

The prison sentence he was given disallowed him to receive contact from the outside world, but it would seem the father has some major pull and was able to allow his daughter and only his daughter to visit, that's all there is really.

Lieri sighed and was troubled by this, she needed to know more.

(With Ichigo)

In the cell, Ichigo was talking with Naomi. Her curiosity of this man was eating her and she needed to know why he did what he did. "So you did this not just because of what happened years ago...but because you would have done it anyway." Naomi repeated to herself. "Why would you risk so much just to save two people you don't even know?" She asked.

He moved in his cell and stood in front of the small window that allowed them to face each other. "Why not? I've never heard of needing a reason to save someone." He answered and this caused her to look at the tattoos.

"I read your file and there was a photo of you...why did you cover yourself?" Naomi asked while also opening the door.

He looked her in the eyes and took in her scent, a hint of rose. "To remind myself that I'm still alive." He answered while looking down and feeling ashamed. "Also...one for each person I've had to kill while being in prison...and I'm going to have to add fifty more." He finished and she took in each one of his tattoos and they seemed to go below the waist. "You're not afraid of me?"

She looked in his eyes. "No, if you wanted to harm me you would have joined the men in capturing us." She finished while grabbing his right hand with both of hers and she felt his calloused and strong fingers.

"Naomi." They turned and saw Lieri standing there, she motioned with her head and Naomi nodded. Ichigo backed up and allowed Naomi to close the door.

(With Naomi and Lieri)

"We're almost to the docking station on earth and I've informed them of what's happened, and they responded with a warning and to take caution with him and before you speak I overheard you two and I agree that he's no threat to us, but hey don't see that." Lieri spoke.

Naomi looked off a bit. "He doesn't deserve to be here...and what he's done for us will not go unnoticed...especially by me." Naomi responded.

"Nor me Naomi." Lieri spoke with a smirk. "We have enough pull to help him." she finished with a smile and Naomi was relieved.

(Eight hours later)

The ship has docked and we find Lieri and Naomi behind a restrained Ichigo waiting for the docking doors to open.

"Lieri...do you have any children?" Ichigo suddenly spoke and it threw Lieri off for a second.

"No I-"

"I want you to promise me something...when you do, give that child all the love and spoil him with it all you can." He interrupted and informed. Lieri was stunned.

"Naomi." He spoke and turned to her, the white light shining down on his smiling face as he gave her such a friendly look. "You do the same." He leaned into the stunned woman and kissed her cheek. The doors slid open and you heard a yell and multiple gunshots.

Two stunned faces looked down at the bloody and lifeless eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, their ears ringing as they looked up and could see people screaming and motioning directions with their arms.

"Ms Naomi! Are you hurt? We saw him biting your neck!" One of the guards shouted in her face trying to get her out of her daze and confusion. She looked down again and the sirens ringing and the chaos of people around them didn't stop her from seeing the now smiling face and closed eyes on the floor.

She then saw a mother and child looking at the scene with fright and hysteria. The child looked just like…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The End.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought. This was a side project and the next one will be Kuroinu and then Taimanin Asagi. After that, you guys can can give some ideas and stuff.**


End file.
